


Some Nights

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [59]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: This fits into the Christmas verse from 2018 after Tony's return from Afghanistan... and inspired by this bit of 'Black Oaks' by Mary Oliver:"...And to tell the truth I don’t want to let go of the wristsof idleness, I don’t want to sell my life for money,I don’t even want to come in out of the rain."
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1163456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



There were nights, more often than not these days, if he considered it, which he tried not to most nights, when he would wake up, and stretch out an arm for Tony, knowing he would find his side of the bed empty, knowing all too well where he would be found. Tonight was no exception. He groaned quietly to himself then dressed quickly, and pulled on his raincoat, and grabbed Tony's knowing it wouldn't matter at this point, but doing it automatically.

"Hey."

"Sorry."

Stephen sighed and wrapped the raincoat around Tony's shivering shoulders, then slipped his arms around him as he always did and held on. It had taken time for him to understand, well, if not understand, to know what the person he loved most in the world needed, and he knew it wasn't platitudes; he just needed time in the rain, time to deal with things on his own, and then to be led back home, back to a cup of tea, an old movie, and a cuddle on the couch.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."


End file.
